general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri
Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri are a popular fictional couple on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Lulu has been portrayed by actress Julie Marie Berman since 2005 and Dante has been portrayed by actor Dominic Zampronga since 2009. Lulu is the daughter of GH supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer and Dante is the son of mobster, Sonny Corinthos and his teenage flame, Olivia Falconeri. Storylines 2009 Lulu met a guy named Dominic Pirelli in July at Jake's bar. They play a game of pool where they introduce themselves as "Trixie" and "Thor." Lulu at first appears annoyed with "Dominic's" cockiness, but soon softens and feels sorry for him after her brothers, Lucky and Ethan beat him up for talking to Lulu and mouthing off. Wanting to make sure that he is okay, Lulu accompanies Dominic to General Hospital where he is treated by nurse Epiphany Johnson. After the incident at Jake's, Lulu and Dominic meet up again at Kelly's diner where Lulu is temporarily filling in as a waitress. They talk about some of the issues going on in their lives, and Dominic vents to Lulu about walking in on his mother and her boyfriend. They later have another run at the hospital after Lulu accidentally glued her hand to her head and Dominic teased her about the incident. One night when Lulu and Dominic are both on her father's boat, The Haunted Star, Ethan becomes fed up with Dominic's attitude and decides to get him out of Lulu's life for once and all. He tries to scam Dominic in order to get him to leave town, but Lulu stops him before he can. Grateful for her help, Lulu and Dominic share their first kiss on August 26. He would later asked her to accompany him to the carnival, but she declines because she already had a date. Nevertheless Dominic continued to pursue Lulu. Dominic later confesses to Lulu that Sonny's wife, Claudia Zacchara had been trying to seduce him. He also opens up about Lt. Vince Poletti, his childhood hero and father figure and he tells Lulu that Lt. Poletti was killed by a mobster. Lulu picks up on the fact that Dominic talked about the mob as if he despised it, which made her suspicious at the fact that he worked in Sonny's organization. The same night Lulu is drugged and she overhears Dominic talking with Lt. Ronnie Dimestico. She also hears Ronnie call him "Officer Falconeri." Luckily Dominic realizes that she's actually drugged and takes her home to sleep off the side effects and in the morning, she does not seem to remember the conversation. A few weeks later at Claudia's birthday party, Sonny Corinthos reveals that Claudia was responsible for a botched hit on Sonny that resulted in his son, Michael's shooting. Desperate to get away, Claudia pulls a gun and takes Lulu’s pregnant cousin Carly Jacks hostage. Lulu teams up with Dominic and her old flame Johnny Zacchara to find the two women. While they are searching the old abandoned Zacchara property, Lulu falls through the decaying floorboards and into the freezing water below and becomes stuck. Johnny runs to get help while Dominic jumps into the water with Lulu to keep her warm. While in the water, Dominic finally admits to Lulu that he is truly, Dante Falconeri, the son of Olivia Falconeri and an undercover cop. With the truth out in the open, Dante asks her out on a date just before she passes out. Soon after Johnny arrives with the paramedics and Lulu promises to keep Dante's secret as long as he changes his mind about sending Sonny to prison. Lulu and Dante then begin to dance around each other and a relationship as Lulu tries to deny her feelings for Dante. After Lulu is confronted by her best friend, Maxie Jones about her feelings for Dante, she finally decides to give into them and give a relationship with Dante a chance. On December 29, Lulu and Dante go out on their first date. They go to the opera and Lulu is brought to tears by the tragic love story. Afterwards they almost make love, but are interrupted by the limo driver. After the first date, Lulu and Dante continue seeing each other. 2010 In 2010 Lulu is kidnapped by the psychopath artist Franco. Deranged and seeking the attention of mobster, Jason Morgan, Franco kidnaps Lulu and Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall as bait for Jason. Jason gets Franco to tell him where he is holding Sam and Lulu and he then passes the information about Lulu onto Dante. Dante races to save Lulu, who is strapped to a bomb. He gets to her just in time as the building they are in explodes and they make it out of the building with few seconds to spare. After recovering from this experience, they are confronted by Johnny, who claims that he knows Dante is an undercover cop. He reminds Lulu of the people she will hurt by keeping Dante's secret. In order to spare Lulu any pain or discourse with her family, Dante breaks up with her and tells her that he will be going back home to Bensonhurst after he puts Sonny behind bars. Lulu refuses to accept this and the two eventually reconcile. Lulu is later shocked to discover that her brother Nikolas Cassadine had been sleeping with her other brother Lucky's fiancee Elizabeth Webber for months. This prompts her to question to realness of her relationship with Dante, who assures her that their love is real. On January 29, Carly's daughter Josslyn Jacks is christened. Carly asks Lulu to be Josslyn's godmother and Lulu happily accepts. The same day while Lulu is at the christening, Dante decides to finally confront Sonny. Sonny in turn confronts Dante with the news that he knows he is an undercover cop and he shoots Dante in the chest at point blank range. Seconds later Sonny is shocked when Olivia comes into the room screaming "You just shot your own son!". Olivia applies pressure to the wound while Sonny still in shock calls an ambulance and Dante is rushed to the hospital. After not hearing from Dante in hours, Lulu becomes worried and goes to Sonny's house to find him. Instead she finds Dante's badge and cell phone near a pool pf blood. Fearing the worst, she confronts Jason about Dante’s whereabouts. After discovering the truth, she rushed to GH and blasts Sonny for his actions before rushing to Dante's bedside. As Dante is going into surgery, Lulu confesses her love for him. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:Spencer family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Eckert family